


After Breakfast

by Evil_Little_Dog



Series: Little Things [130]
Category: Fullmetal Alchemist
Genre: M/M, Post-Canon, Prompt Fill
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-12
Updated: 2013-08-12
Packaged: 2017-12-23 06:05:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 562
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/922879
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Evil_Little_Dog/pseuds/Evil_Little_Dog
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Summary:  Do you really need more than sexy tiems in Xing?<br/>Disclaimer:  If you believe I'm a Japanese bovine, I've got some good swampland to sell you.</p>
            </blockquote>





	After Breakfast

Alphonse Elric was a hedonist. He fully admitted to it, but he had good reason – spending a good part of his pre-teen and teen years as a walking suit of armor had left him fascinated by his senses and any way he could use them. Touch, taste, and scent, particularly, and right now, even without opening his eyes, he could make good use of two of those three. 

Wriggling his body on the silken sheets, he luxuriated in the sensation against his skin. His nose wrinkled as he caught a whiff of Ling’s scent, captured in the bedding from their lovemaking the night before. The whole room had to smell of it – Ling was very thorough, much to Alphonse’s delight - and maybe, he thought, he should get up and open the casements to let in fresh air. 

“Good morning!” 

The sing-song greeting pried one of Alphonse’s eyes open, and he smiled lazily at his lover as Ling strolled through the room, completely naked. Behind him, a couple of servants followed, a lovely cart filled with steaming dishes and bowls of heaped fruit between them. Alphonse inhaled deeply, his mouth watering as the scents of last night’s proclivities were erased by the smell of breakfast. 

“You’re going to spoil me,” Alphonse said, sitting up, wondering when being naked in front of various people had become commonplace, rather than something to blush at. 

“Only because you deserve it,” Ling said, “and, well, I am a prince!” He shrugged as the servants bustled about, setting out breakfast for them both. “Thank you,” he told them, and they bowed themselves out of the room. 

Alphonse noticed Ling couldn’t quite hide the wince the genuflecting caused, but when he turned to the bed, he was all smiles again. “Are you ready for breakfast?” 

His stomach growled loud enough to be heard back in Amestris. “I am, but only if you’re eating with me.” 

“Of course!” Ling pulled the cart closer to the bed, picking up a berry and offering it to Alphonse. “You know I like breakfast in bed.” He wriggled into the sheets with Alphonse, feeding him the berry. Alphonse sucked his lover’s juice-stained fingers, curling his tongue around the digits. Ling’s shudder traveled through his body, and he hauled Alphonse in for a kiss. “You are making me want more than just breakfast,” he said, taking Alphonse’s hand and putting it on his growing erection. 

Alphonse stroked Ling’s shaft with teasing fingers. The heat of his lover’s penis, the wiry silk of the only curling hair on his body, the weight of his balls in Alphonse’s cupped hand, all sensations he wanted to explore and enjoy, over and over again.

Back when he was in armor, if someone had told him he’d be the favored lover of a prince of Xing, Alphonse would’ve laughed. Now, he couldn’t think of anywhere he’d rather be. “Maybe I want you for breakfast,” he whispered, and pressed Ling down into the bedding. His senses flamed at the textures of his lover’s skin, the taste of his mouth. Alphonse moaned, and Ling answered him, arching his hips up against Alphonse’s hand. 

Someday soon, Alphonse knew he’d have to tell his brother that he wasn’t coming back to Amestris, that he was going to live the rest of his life in Xing. 

But that could wait, at least until after breakfast.

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: any, any, if someone told me back then I'll be doing this some day, I would have laughed


End file.
